And It Keeps Getting Better
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin becomes aware of something before Regina does. AU, Fluff. Can serve as a follow up piece to "I Just Want You for My Own"


Author's note: Written for Golden Queen Week to fill the prompt "you're making me nervous". I've written several pieces now that fall into what I'm simply calling the Labyrinth verse (I really do need to name it properly one of these days). While some of these are in fact linked, they were never written in specific order, as my ideas do like to leap around randomly when I have them. This piece can act as a follow up to "I Just Want You For My Own", or it can be considered stand-alone. Either way: I vastly enjoyed writing this, so I hope that comes through and that you have as much fun reading it.

* * *

And It Keeps Getting Better

Goblin magic, for reasons that Rumpelstiltskin could never fully comprehend, was far more potent than any other type. As such, whenever something was off – for lack of a better term — his magic became aware of it before he did.

He woke one morning with the sense that something unusual was occurring, but it wasn't until his eyes darted towards his sleeping wife's stomach and he realized that he could discern a heartbeat other than her own that it clicked into place.

Immediately, panic set in.

 _FUCK...how is she... when did we?_ The goblin prince sat up abruptly: the sheets pooling around his waist to reveal a lean, toned torso.

Due to his movement, Regina stirred, stretching lazily against the silk sheets before blinking open her eyes and then smiling winningly in his direction. "Good morning."

Despite his distracted state, he smiled upon noticing how content she was. "Morning, my love."

She reached out and began running her fingers slowly up and down his arm. "Did you sleep well?"

Her touch soothed him further, and he settled back to recline against the pillows. "Yes. I suppose returning home for a while finally took care of those nightmares."

Chuckling, Regina curled up against her husband, resting her head upon his bare chest and basking in his warmth. "I told you that coming back to Goblin City would be a nice change of pace for a while... especially since Jareth needed someone to take over the royal duties while he and Sarah plan their wedding."

"I don't know how my brother handles it all every day," Rumpelstiltskin admitted, dropping a kiss to the top of her head and nuzzling contentedly against her soft, tousled hair.

"I'm sure the control over time helps," she quipped, brushing her lips against his throat.

"Obviously," he chuckled, low and even, clearly enjoying being the sole object of her attention.

Regina's kisses drifted across his chest, her hair tickling at his skin until she paused right over his heart.

"Rum, are you all right?" she glanced up at him. "Your pulse is thundering right now."

"You tend to have that effect on me."

"I realize that but... what woke you? You looked a little dazed."

The part of him that had calmed down somewhat began to scream internally again. "Regina..."

"Rumpelstiltskin," she countered, sitting up and staring directly into his amber-colored eyes.

"When we entered into this marriage, we agreed not to have secrets."

"I know that," his gaze inevitably darted down thanks to the fact that she was naked.

"Hey! Eyes up here," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's _really_ not helping," he muttered.

Regina arched an eyebrow, but sighed and reached for the sheet so she could cover herself up better.

Rumpelstiltskin ran his fingers haphazardly though his still growing-out hair. "I think... since coming here, my magic has gotten stronger."

"What makes you say that?"

"A mixture of things I've noticed. Surely you've been aware of it too, Gin: the magic here in this palace is unique."

"I figured that was just... you know: Jareth," she shrugged.

"Then you haven't felt odd in any way since we arrived?"

"I can tell that you're beating around the bush. You're making me nervous, Rum, so just out with it please."

"Fine," he sighed. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just say it: we're pregnant."

It was silent long enough to hear the proverbial pin drop.

Concerned that he had managed to break his wife, Rumpelstiltskin placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. "Lass, you still with me?"

"...pregnant. We're...I..." her eyes caught his. " _How_?"

He gave her a look. "You were there, Gin, surely -

"No! I mean... how do you _know_?"

"My magic senses the bairn," he explained, his hand moving to cover her stomach. "He... she? That part I can't tell, but they woke me."

Her hand covered his. "Woke you?"

"Mm. Their magic reached for mine."

"That's...Rumpel that's _incredible_ ," she breathed. "I mean; I didn't even think we could conceive, not after that potion."

"Trust me, I'm as surprised as you are," he admitted, though a warm smile crossed his face. "Delighted, but surprised."

"That feeling is definitely mutual," she happily allowed him to gather her up in his arms. "I'm just trying to process it all."

He nodded, holding her close and shutting his eyes.

* * *

They remained that way, content and attempting to come to terms with the magical miracle that had occurred, only to hear an amused laugh, which promptly pulled them out of their shared reverie.

Jareth stood at the end of the bed, aiming a knowing grin in Rumpelstiltskin's direction. "Dear brother, am I hearing correctly? I'm to be an uncle?"

"... _shit_ ; I completely forgot to close the windows." The goblin hung his head.

"I thought you had a wedding to plan," Regina glared up at the tall Fae.

"Sarah's out for a dress fitting, hence: I have some time off," Jareth brushed some glitter off his sleeve: an aftereffect of his transformation from his owl form. "And I was happy to use that time to spread my wings, so to speak, when I heard the two of you talking. Congratulations my dears. You'll be wonderful parents."

"You don't...happen to have a doctor around that won't horrify my wife if she needs to be examined, do you?" Rumpelstiltskin exchanged an uneasy look with Regina, who shivered involuntarily at the thought.

"No need; my particular brand of magic is made for this kind of thing," Jareth shook his head and then looked at his sister-in-law. "Regina, may I?" he gestured at her abdomen.

She hesitated and looked at her husband.

A gentle smile and a nod was all the reassurance she needed.

Carefully, Jareth placed his hand over Regina's bedsheet covered stomach, massaging very gently as he concentrated. "Yes, you're definitely about three weeks in... that's why you could sense her magic, Rumpel."

"Wow, three weeks... wait. _Her_? You can already tell?" Rumpelstiltskin stared incredulously at his sibling.

"I told you: my magic is made for this," Jareth smiled. "However, to ensure the safety of both mother and child, I will fetch Regina's preferred Doctor and bring them here as soon as possible."

Regina's shoulders sagged in relief. "I can give you Doctor Whale's contact information. Thank you Jareth."

"It's no problem, my dear. Now... I'll leave you two to celebrate," Jareth rose, winking at them both. "And tonight: we'll have a special dinner to mark this joyous occasion."

"So long as there aren't any peaches."

"My dear, sweet sister-in-law, what do you take me for?" the Goblin King mocked offence and then muttered: "You know Sarah will _murder_ me."

They watched, shaking their heads in unison, as Jareth transformed into a tawny owl and then took off through the still open window.

* * *

Once they were alone again, Rumpelstiltskin pulled Regina close, locking eyes with her and smiling sweetly. "So...a girl. This should be interesting."

She nudged his nose with hers. "We have several months to consider the implications... right now, I just want you to kiss me."

He was only too happy to comply

The End


End file.
